Our Time in April: PART ONE - Fanfic Story of Your Lie In April
by DekuMeku2020
Summary: This time, Kaori Miyazono survives the risky Surgery and is now healthy again. Arima Kousei is reliving his past memories, good and bad. He cant face everything on his own, No Journey is ever easy. Who said a Journey would be Easy? With Kousei coping with many thing in life, Kaori and Kousei's friends continually help Kousei deal with memories he can't let go of from the past.
1. Chapter 1: Struggling Together!

**Chapter One: Struggling Together!**

After the Final Piano Competition that Arima Kousei played on the Piano. He decided to rush towards the Hospital, getting all emotional, putting his heart and soul into the Piano for Kaori Miyazono. After playing Chopin's Ballade No. 1 in G Minor, Op 23. He rushed all the way to the Hospital just to see Kaori.

When Arima Kousei found out about her Disease or Cancer. He eventually stopped playing the Piano for a week, and he beat himself up and hesitated to play the Piano once again, just like back then when he couldn't hear the Notes. He fell into another moment of Depression, he got back up again and played the piano like there was no tomorrow. With Arima Kousei praying for her to be here a while longer...  
Just to say. I LOVE YOU.

When he reached the Hospital, he rushed across the halls and ended up seeing Kaori's parents. When he got to them, he asked them...  
Kousei: Is, Kaori better now? (He began to tear up).  
Kaori's Mom: We don't know yet. But we are praying.  
Kaori's Dad: You made her Proud, Kousei. You made all of us proud with your music.  
Kousei: Thank you very much.  
Doctor: I have some news.  
Kaori's Mom and Dad, and Kousei we're trembling with fear.  
Doctor: The Surgery is Complete, and it was successful.

Kousei lightened up the Moment the Doctor told them about the Successful Surgery, with Kaori's parents overjoyed to hear about it. The Doctors Assistant takes the Sedated Kaori back to her room.

Kousei: Wait! I'm coming too! She's my best friend!  
Doctors Assistant: Fine, you can come too. Just don't try to do anything crazy.  
Kousei: I know, I know.

Kaori's room.  
Kousei enters the room and stayed there.  
Kousei: Kaori. I'm glad that, my Music has reached you. I thank you Kaori, for helping me realize and rise back up from the Dark Sea. At first, messing up on the Duet was rough for me. But look at us now, we still have time. Our Journey continues on, and it won't stop. Thank you Kaori, for being there for me, Thank you Kaori, for not giving up on me even though I've given up. Thank you, you mean the World to me... You're my everything... You were right, we are alike, even though it may seem different for others, but we're both musicians, we're both Struggling, we're both afraid, and we both put our hearts and souls into the Music we bring.  
Kaori, Our Symphony has only just begun, and I need you, but Most Importantly, I miss you, Kaori. You are a Fighter, not a quitter, you're very talented and you helped me.

Kousei ended up sleeping at some point, in the room. Waiting for Kaori to wake up. Kousei can't believe that she's still with them by their side. His Music had reached her, and their journey still continues on.

The next day...


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing You!

**Chapter Two: Seeing you!  
**  
Kaori wakes up to see the Morning sun rise up in the Hospital Room. She didn't realize that Kousei was waiting for her.  
Kaori: Wow, the sun's pretty.  
Kousei: It sure is.  
Kaori: Huh? K... Kousei-san?!  
Kousei: You're awake. How do you feel?  
Kaori: I'm feeling a lot better, wait, am I dead?  
Kousei: No. You're not.  
Kaori: Are you sure you didn't decide doing Double Suicide?  
Kousei laughs out loud.  
Kaori: Kousei? What's so funny?  
Kousei: Double Suicide? Of course not. You're still here. The Surgery was a Success!  
Kaori: The Surgery worked?  
Kousei: Yeah, It worked.  
Kaori: Finally! Now I can get out of this Stupid Hospital.  
Kousei Smiles, along with Kaori, he picked her up and put her on a Wheel Chair, and then they leave.  
Kaori: Man, I feel Hungry. I need to eat!  
Kousei: Here. I got you're favorites, Caneles.  
Kaori: Whoa! Caneles! (Grabs the Whole bag and starts Munching on them). Yummy!  
Kousei smiles. He's happy to see Kaori alive and happy.  
Kaori: Kousei.  
Kousei: Huh?  
Kaori: The Moment if first saw you, I honestly thought you we're a Pervert. But you proved me wrong.  
Kousei: I wasn't a Pervert to begin with...  
Kaori: Anyways, when we first did our Duet, I understood what you feel, with not being able to hear the Piano. Eventually, even though I started getting weak, you grown stronger, and now in the end, we switched roles, and you helped me just as I help you. I thank you for that, and yes. Despite being here on the Hospital Bed, I know for a fact. That you're music reached me. I lied back in April about me loving Wateri. I was wrong and I shouldn't have done that. Kaori... The Truth is, Despite you being an annoying merciless boy. I LOVE YOU, Arima Kousei.  
Kousei: and, Despite you being an annoying merciless girl. I LOVE YOU, Kaori Miyazono.  
They both smiled and blushed really hard, and Kaori got out of her chair without any problem.  
Kousei: Kaori.  
Kaori: Kousei.

They passionately kissed each other.  
Wateri: Kousei! Kaori, what's... Oh my God!  
Tsubaki: Hey Kaori-chaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!  
Wateri: Kousei's kissing Kaori! Oh my God!  
Tsubaki: Kousei? Kaori?

Kousei: Huh?  
Kaori: Eh?  
They both turned bright red, while Wateri and Tsubaki we're witnessing it all unfold. Then Wateri smiles while Tsubaki on the other hand is trembling.  
Wateri: Just as I suspected, she chose him ever since she first saw Kousei. She picked him. He is her Sunshine, She is his Sunshine. No doubt about it, they're a perfect couple.  
Kousei: Hey, Wateri, and Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki ran away.  
Kousei: Tsubaki? Wait! Where are you going?!  
Wateri: Tsubaki! Wait for us!  
Kaori started to run and regained control over her legs.  
Kousei: Tsubaki? Why did you run?  
Tsubaki began crying.  
Kousei: Tsubaki, there's no reason to Cry. It's okay! Just relax, calm down. (He hugs her and cradles Tsubaki in his arms.)  
Kaori leaned forward.  
Kaori: Is Tsubaski-chan okay?  
Kousei: She is now.  
Wateri: Tsubaki, why did you Run away?  
Tsubaki: Kousei, I promise I'll be at you're side no matter what.  
Kousei: Huh? Uh... Okay.  
Kaori giggles. The Laughs and the Moments we spend together, makes me happy.

Summer break...  
Kousei goes back to the school to play Piano again.  
Kaori: Wateri, where's Kousei-san? He's not at home.  
Wateri: Oh, he went to school.  
Kaori: What?! Back to school? Why?! Did he fail class?  
Wateri: Oh, No. He just likes going back there to play Piano.  
Kaori: Oh, I see. Okay, well. I'm going to head over there.  
Wateri: Okay! Well, see ya! Oh wait a sec Kaori.  
Kaori: Huh? What is it?  
Wateri: You made the right Choice of picking Kousei, and don't worry about me. It's okay, I knew you liked Kousei all along.  
Kaori: Oh, Okay, well. Thanks, I gotta go!  
Wateri: Kousei, consider yourself to be a Lucky Guy.

At the Music Preparation room at the School...  
Kousei is playing on the Piano a random tune, just for fun. Enjoying the Piano now to its fullest. Now that he can hear the Notes now. He has resurrected from the ashes, and so has Kaori.  
Kaori: Kousei?!  
Kousei: Oh, hey Kaori.  
Kaori: Here again I see. You been practicing on the Piano?  
Kousei: Yeah. I am. Even in the Summer, I always go here.  
Kaori: It's nice outside today, isn't it?  
Kousei: Yeah. Oh, I see you brought you're violin.  
Kaori: Yup, I brought it along!  
Kousei: I see. You been practicing on the Violin?  
Kaori: Hey! Stop stealing my lines! Those are my lines!  
They both laughed and giggled.  
Kousei: Well, wanna do another Duet, together?  
Kaori: _(He still remembers!)_ Yeah!  
Kousei: Alright! Hmm... Which one though?  
Kaori: I know! Hmm... Aha! This is perfect!  
Then they both began playing songs they both knew.

Tsubaki: Kaori and Kousei, they're the perfect match.  
Wateri: Yeah, I'm glad she chose Kousei.  
Tsubaki: And I'm glad Kousei is happy, he's free. Playing the Piano and smiling now. He's defiantly happier than before.  
Wateri: Yeah. The perfect Duo. Still Exists, and even if it ends, it still exists, in our Hearts.  
Tsubaki: Since when did you use such kinds of words, Wateri?  
Wateri: Huh? What do you mean? I got a brain!

Kousei and Kaori kept on practicing together, in the Music Room whenever they can. Seeing each other and enjoying life at its fullest... Enjoying sweets, laughing, jumping over bridges like they used to when they we're kids. Enjoying everything that has been created, especially. Music. Music brings lots of emotional parts, that make the Audience sway and feel the Music. Well, next year came around, and you know what that means. Another Duet Competition, is just right around the corner, again, and it happens to land on that spring when Kousei first met Kaori.

Kaori: Alright! It's practice time!  
Kousei: Can we take a break for a bit.  
Kaori: Nope! We need to get practicing now so we can really sharpen up our skills!  
Kousei: Well, that figures.  
Wateri: Man, that also means we gotta go watch.  
Tsubaki: Hey, we're going and we're going to watch you guys!  
Kousei: Thanks, I guess. I think you guys should go back to Practicing to sharpen up your skills.  
Kaori: Stop stealing my Lines!  
Kousei laughs a bit.  
Kousei: It's kinda cute to see you mad now.  
Kaori: That Kousei.  
Kousei: Uh... On Second thought. Never mind, let's get practicing. So we still have to figure out what piece to play for the Duet.  
Kaori: What about... 12 Etudes, Op. 10: Etude No. Études?  
Kousei: That's a good choice right there. Wanna try it out?  
Kaori: Sure! Ready?  
Kousei: Ready. (Nods).  
Their Training Sessions begin again!

Kousei: _(I haven__'__t played this Song in a While, so it__'__s a bit Challenging for me, But I can manage).  
_Kaori: _(We can do this! I know we can! Right Friend A?!)  
(Flashback... Last Spring)_

_Kaori: Friend A! I want you to be my Apprentice! I want you to accompany me on the Stage!  
Kousei: No way! I don__'__t know how to play the Piano anymore! It__'__s been two years since I__'__ve touched that thing!  
Kaori: You have to accompany me! Please! Do it for us.  
Kousei: I told you I can__'__t!  
Kaori: You can__'__t just do that! You have to try! Try again if you fail! You got to accompany me, please!  
Kousei: I don__'__t know if I can.  
Kaori: Please, Kousei. I Believe in you.  
Kousei: ...  
Kaori: Please, Kousei. I want you to play the Piano.  
Kousei: ...  
Kaori begins to cry in front of Kousei.  
Kousei: Alright, I will accompany you. I will help you, hopefully.  
Kaori: Really?!  
Kousei: Yes, Even though I will refuse. You won__'__t take no as an answer. So I have no choice.  
Kaori: Thank you Kousei. Now let__'__s go!  
Kousei: Where?  
Kaori: To make our Symphony heard Silly!  
Wateri: Come on! What are we waiting for?!  
Tsubaki: Come on! We__'__re gonna be late if we don__'__t go now!  
Kousei: Wait! But I got to study the Piece!  
Kaori: You should have studied it to begin with...  
Wateri: Let__'__s go!  
Kousei: Hey, Where did you get these Bikes.  
Wateri: Don__'__t ask.  
Kousei: Uh... Okay! (He__'__s studying while on a Bicycle).  
Kaori yelling in Excitement!  
Tsubaki: Don__'__t worry Kousei! You got this!  
Kousei: Thanks I guess.  
At the Duet Competition...  
Tsubaki: Good Luck at the Competition you guys!  
Kousei and Kaori: Thanks!  
Wateri: You two got this!  
Kousei: I hope so...  
Kaori: Let__'__s go! Friend A!  
Kousei: Right. We got this. (They both walk up on Stage).  
(End of Flashback...)_The song ended after Kaori had a Flashback.  
Kousei: We did it. We nailed that one Didn't we?  
Kaori: ...  
Kousei: Kaori?  
Kaori: It was beautiful.  
Kousei smiled.  
Kaori, I had a trip down Memory Lane while playing this song. It reminded me of you, Kousei...

Our Symphony... Has only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Our Symphony!

**Chapter Three: Playing ****"****Our****"**** Symphony!**

Now they have Three days before the Competition started up again. They have been working extra hard, trying to get everything set into motion. Kousei got the Hang of it already. Kaori was struggling a bit, due to her Bow breaking after too much practicing.  
Kaori: No! I need a new bow!  
Kousei: Hey, Hey. Relax. Let me see if there's another one in here somewhere.  
Kaori: Wahh! I need a new bow!  
Kousei: Calm down Kaori-chan. I'm trying to get one.  
Kaori: I need it now!  
Kousei: Relax. Chill out Kaori. It's not the end of the world, besides; we can always buy another one if we have to...  
Kaori: I need one now!  
Kousei: Hmm... Aha! Found one!  
Kaori: Huh?  
Kousei: Will this one do?  
Kaori: Yeah! It's great! A lot lighter than mine!  
Kousei: No problem. Let's continue... Shall we?  
Kaori: Yeah!  
They continued Practicing again, and again, and again.  
They ever since, they don't argue as much unlike before.  
They are more focused now. Determined to be known.  
They want their voices to be heard.  
They want... To Play their Symphony.

April 29th, 2016.  
Today was the Day for the Duet Competition, to begin.  
Kousei was home sleeping away... Then his Phone rang.  
Kousei answers the Phone.  
Kaori: Kousei! Wake up you sleepy head! Today's the Day!  
Kousei: Five more Minutes... Sleepy.  
Kaori: We don't have time to slack off! The Competition starts in Half an Hour! We got to get there now! Please Wake up for me, Friend A! I'm waiting outside your house!  
Kousei: Wait, what!? You're outside my house!?  
Kaori: Yeah! Duh! Now hurry up! I'll get you Egg Salad Sandwiches.  
Kousei: Egg Salad Sandwiches!? Fine, I'm up and about.  
Kaori: Thanks Friend A!  
Kousei: Why are you calling me Friend A?  
Kaori: Because I want to Kousei!  
Kousei: Okay? Well, Anyways. I'm coming outside soon.  
Kaori: Okay, Bye!  
Kaori hangs up the Phone.  
A few Minutes later...  
Kousei went outside the house.  
Kousei: Hey Kaori.  
Kaori: Let's go!  
Kousei: Yeah.  
Kaori: I'mma race ya! (Takes off Running).  
Kousei: Hey! Wait up! (Starts running after her).  
They both laugh while running down the streets, heading towards the Musical Hall.

A few Minutes later...  
Kaori: Phew! We finally made it!  
Kousei: (Pant, Pant) Man, you're fast. Anyways, Let's go inside.  
They both entered inside the Hall.  
Everyone was staring at both of them, some people we're uttering words, some are spreading rumors. Everyone was silent.  
Kousei: I wonder why everyone's so quiet. (Kousei's Mind: I hope it's not because about the first duet performance).  
Kaori: Don't worry about them! Worry about what you're gonna do when you get on stage!  
Kousei: Yeah, But... I don't want to let you down like last time.  
Kaori: Relax! You'll do great out there! Besides! You have me!  
Kousei: Yeah. Right, anyways. Let's go.  
Assistant: Duet number Five! Please make your way towards the stage! Duet number Five!  
Kousei: What Number are we?  
Kaori: Number Ten.  
Kousei: Okay, at least I got some time before we head on out.  
Kaori: Remember Kousei, on what we practiced.  
Kousei: Right.  
Assistant: Duet number Six! Please make your way to the stage! Duet number Six!  
A few moments later...  
Assistant: Duet number Nine! Please make your way to the stage! Duet number Nine!  
Kaori: After Nine, we're next.  
Kousei: Yeah. A lot of them are playing Chopin. We're like the only Duet that would be doing Etudes.  
Kaori: Well, that makes us stand out.  
Kousei: ...  
Assistant: Duet number Ten! Kaori Miyazono and Kousei Arima, please make your way towards the stage at this time. Duet number Ten!  
Kaori: That's us!  
Kousei: Yeah. I'm a bit nervous.  
Kaori: So am I. Every Musician here feels nervous here. But don't worry! We got this! Right, Friend A?  
Kousei: Yeah. We Got this.  
Kaori puts her hand on Kousei's.  
_(Flashback... Last Spring)_

_Kaori: Friend A! Your saying that you can__'__t hear the Piano? That__'__s a Fancy Excuse not to Play the Piano.  
Kousei: Huh? What do you mean, Excuse. I actually can__'__t play the Piano. I haven__'__t played Piano since Two years ago!  
Kaori: Then you got to try again, and again, and again! You can__'__t just stop there. You__'__re journey still continues!  
Kousei: I don__'__t know about that.  
Kaori: Well, I do, you can__'__t waste yourself like this.  
Kousei: What do you mean?  
Kaori: Here. Let me see your hand.  
Kaori grabs his hand, and places his hand on her hand.  
Kaori: See? You__'__re hands are trembling with excitement when your hands are touching mine!  
Kousei Blushes and Over reacts...  
Kaori: You__'__re hands want to play the Piano! You have the hands of a Pianist Kousei!  
Kousei: ...  
(Flashback ends...)  
_-  
_"__Now it__'__s our Turn... To shine. Our turn, to make our Voices heard. Our Turn, to make our dreams come true. It__'__s our turn, to put our hearts and souls into our Music we play. It__'__s our turn, To Play... Our Symphony... Loud and Clear.__"_ _\- Kousei Arima._

Assistant: You guys. Good luck to both of you! You're up!  
Kousei: Let's go, make our Symphony.  
Kaori: Kousei. (She smiles).  
Then they both walked on stage, making their appearance...  
Judge One: Them again?  
Judge Two: I hope this one's good.  
Judge Three: Well, they're playing 12 Etudes, Op. 10: Etude No. Études. Mostly everyone here has been playing Chopin.  
Judge One: They better not insult the Music.  
Judge Three: Relax Boss. They learned from their mistakes. I'm sure they have.  
Judge One: We'll see about that.  
Judge Two: This Song's an interesting choice.  
Wateri: Look! It's Kousei and Kaori!  
Tsubaki: Good Luck to the both of you!  
Wateri: Be quiet! You're being too loud.  
Tsubaki: Don't ever tell a girl like me to be quiet, or I'll bang you're head against the Piano.  
Wateri: Clam down, Tsubaki, sorry. Just Relax.  
Kousei and Kaori bow in front of the Audience.  
Kaori and Kousei: Elohim, Essaim, Elohim, Essaim. We implore you...  
Kaori nods to Kousei, and Kousei nods to Kaori.  
Kousei played first, beginning with the Piano, then Kaori played her Violin. They we're playing 12 Etudes, Op. 10: Etude No. Études.  
Kousei's Mind: _(Here we go!)  
_Kaori's Mind: _(It__'__s our Symphony, let__'__s do our best!)  
_Kousei looked up towards the Lights while playing, then suddenly. The Scenery changed.  
They we're back into the Bright Blue Sky, just like the last time he went Solo with the Piano. The floor they we're on reflected their faces like a Mirror.

The Scenery was perfect, and the music created imagery again.  
Judge One: Whoa! That's impressive! I can feel their Music! These Two Young People are very Talented!  
Judge Two: Indeed. I can feel the Music, I feel like I'm in the Skies! This Music. It's overpowering my mind!  
Judge Three: This is the kind of Music that makes my Ears feel blissful! Quiet Spectacular!  
Judge Two: I can feel they're Hearts and Souls composed in the Music! Never seen a Bond quiet like this before!  
Judge Three: These Young Ones have improved! They learned!  
Judge One: Yes they have! It's so moving!  
Kousei's mind: _(Let our Music Reach Every Single Soul here!)  
_Kaori's mind: _(Kousei__'__s so Determined!)  
_Little Girl: Whoa! The Music! How do they do that Mommy?  
Little Girl's Mom: It's very hard to do this, Duets involve Trusting Each other and this involves lots of Practicing.  
Little Girl: They're so pretty!  
Tsubaki: Whoa! The Music! Kousei! Kaori! It's making me Cry!  
Wateri: You need Tissue?  
Tsubaki: Shut up! Just because I'm crying?  
Wateri: I'm just asking! What's up with you today?  
Tsubaki: You're teasing me! That's what.  
Wateri: No I'm not. Stop Over reacting! I'm just offering a Tissue Tsubaki! Don't be so thorny.  
Tsubaki is now sleeping.  
Wateri: Great, now you're the one who's sleeping.  
Judge One: I can see what they feel, by their music! It's so empowering! It's Fantastic!  
Judge Two: They have passed the Test!  
Wateri: Everyone's watching, but Tsubaki's sleeping.  
Wateri faceplams himself.  
Wateri: Tsubaki. Wake up! You're already sleeping while Kousei and Kaori are performing.  
Tsubaki is still sleeping.  
Wateri: Tsubaki! Wake up Sleepyhead!  
The Audience gets mad and told Wateri to be quiet.  
Wateri: Sorry, I'm just trying to wake up my friend here.  
Tsubaki: Huh? What happened now?  
Wateri: Now you wake up? Come on, Kaori and Kousei's still performing, show some respect for them.  
Tsubaki: Sorry, I got tired.  
Wateri: Yeah Right you did.  
Kousei's mind: _(The Imagery is different now!)  
_The Image changed again, showing Kousei and Kaori practicing, hard, and harder, and harder.  
Judge Three: I can tell they worked hard on this to get here.

Kaori's mind: _(That__'__s us reliving our Moments practicing).  
_Kousei's mind: _(I know that).  
_They both Smile at each other.  
Then they're music came to a end, with a beautiful Piano sounding perfectly clear to everyone's ears.  
Judge One: Marvelous, Simply Spectacular. The Tempo was Spot On! They passed this Round for sure!  
Judge Two: Well, would you look at that! No mistakes at all!  
Judge Three: A perfect Song played perfectly. Perfection!  
Everyone began cheering and clapping their hands, a lot of them we're standing up. Including Tsubaki, and Wateri.  
Tsubaki: They did it!  
Wateri: They sure did. It moved everyone.  
Kousei's mind: _(Did it, Reach them?)  
_Kaori's mind: _(Our Music will always reach them someway or another).  
_Even the Judges who denied them we're on their feet._  
_Kousei and Kaori smiled at each other, and they Bowed towards the Audience.  
They made their Voices heard.  
They put their all into every single Piece of Music.  
They perfected the preformed Song.  
They we're in Sync.  
They we're the perfect Duo.  
They made their Music reach everyone.  
They gave in more than One Hundred Percent into the Music.  
They played it as if it was meant for someone.  
They have done the Impossible.  
They have each other...  
But most importantly... They made their Symphony heard.

When they got back outside during the break time.  
Tsubaki and Wateri congratulated them on their performance.

And they're journey continues onwards...


	4. Chapter 4: Earth to Kousei, You there?

**Chapter Four: Earth to Kousei, you there!?**

After that day at the Competition.  
They passed taking first place, and now there will be another round coming up soon. When Kaori came back to school, she tries to find Kousei, normally he's in the Music Room either listening to Music, Playing on the Piano, or simply just on the floor with a bunch of musical sheets scattered on the floor.

But this time, it was different.  
Kousei never came back to school after the day of the performance. Kaori thought he was sick. So she didn't really think about it too much. But five days have passed, and he still hasn't come to school at all. This also made Wateri and Tsubaki worry along with Kaori. Kaori called his cell phone. But he never picked up the phone. This made Kaori concerned.

So after School, on a Friday, they decided to go to Kousei's house and check on him. They walked and walked and walked towards his house, and when they got to his house. Kaori knocked on the door. Calling out Kousei's name.

Kaori: Kousei!? Kousei!? Are you there!?  
Tsubaki: Kousei! Come out of the house right now!  
Wateri: We're worried about you man!  
Nothing but complete silence filled the air.  
Kaori: Tsubaki, can you check his room from your house!?  
Tsubaki: Yeah sure! I'll be right back.  
Kaori: Hello!? Earth to Kousei!? You there!?  
Wateri: Kousei! Come on, you guys we're doing so well! You can't just shut us off like that!  
Kousei: Go, Away! Go, Away! (He's Crying).  
Tsubaki: I see him. He's in his room!  
Kaori: What's gotten in to you?  
Kousei: Go Away! Please!  
Kaori: Not until you tell us what's going on!  
Tsubaki: Come on Kousei! Please!  
Wateri: Bud, you got to tell us what's been going on with you!  
Kaori: I'm worried about you. Friend A!  
Kousei: You guys will never Understand!  
Kaori: Please! I care about you! You we're the one who I'd always leaned on! Please! Kousei! I love you!  
Kousei: Go Away! Please! I need time to think!  
Wateri: Come on Kousei! You can't do this to us!  
Kaori: Please Kousei. Let us in.  
Kousei shuts the Window down.  
Kaori: Kousei, no.  
Tsubaki: Kousei? Kousei? Kousei!? Have you gone nuts!?  
Tsubaki stormed out of the house.  
Kousei then opened the door. The house was a huge mess.  
Wateri: Buddy, what the Devil happened here?  
Kousei runs upstairs.  
Kaori quickly runs after him.  
Kousei rushes into his room, then he was about to lock it.  
Kaori catches the door quickly and enters his room.  
Kousei: Leave me alone.  
Kaori: Kousei, are you out of your mind!? You just not coming to school for Five days!? I thought you we're sick. Like just a Minor cold and then you're back. But no, You decide to just stay here!? Why!?  
Kousei: (Yelling.) My Dad, and my Guardian here are Dead!  
Kaori: ...  
Kousei: I have Nobody here anymore! I'm only Fourteen years old. Three more weeks and its going to be my Birthday. This is what I get. This is I guess my present.  
Kaori: Oh Kousei. I didn't know.  
Kousei: It's not fair! It's just not fair! (Tearing up).  
Wateri and Tsubaki are listening from the other side of the room.  
Wateri: His parents are Dead!?  
Tsubaki: Poor Kousei. If I could have helped him cope with it.  
Wateri: How did they die anyways, they we're both perfectly fine, good health. Just how?  
Kaori: Kousei, it's all right, you got me to lean on.  
Kousei: It's just not fair, why does everyone around me keep on dying. Why!? Why!?  
Kaori: Kousei, it's not your fault.  
Kousei: You think?  
Kaori: I think so. I mean, honestly.

Kousei: I don't know about that.  
Kaori: It's okay now. I'm here for you Kousei.  
Tsubaki: Poor Kousei. He must have rotten luck this time.  
Instead of Kaori dying, it ended up with his Parents dying. Now nobody is here to take care of him, except for himself.  
Kaori: It's going to be fine Kousei.  
Kousei: (Still Crying while hugging her).

_(Flashback...)  
_-  
_Young Kousei: I__'__m scared! I__'__m Scared! I can__'__t hear anymore!  
Kaori: Poor Kousei. I never knew about that.  
Kousei: Yeah. I__'__m sorry; I can__'__t accompany you to the Duet.  
Kaori: Oh. But you will somehow Friend A.  
Kousei: But what if I can__'__t!?  
Kaori: No such thing.  
(A few months later...)  
Kaori: I won__'__t be around for long though. It hurts to know that.  
Kousei: What now?  
Kaori: Kousei. Who was that one person you leaned on that made you play the Piano again?  
Kousei: Hmm... It would have to be, You.  
Kaori: Huh!? (The wind gently blows).  
Kousei: Come on, it__'__s getting late. We should go home.  
Kaori just stays there.  
Kaori__'__s mind: (I... Never knew).  
(Kousei__'__s house).  
Nagi Aiza: Hey, Kousei!? (Eating some Egg Sandwiches).  
Kousei: Yeah?  
Nagi Aiza: Who__'__s that girl that you we__'__re playing with.  
Kousei: Oh, her? She__'__s a weird friend of mine, though she has a great personality, and has been well, hard on me, though she__'__s the kind of person that helps you. Though she has a Boyfriend. I__'__m just friend A.  
Nagi Aiza: Oh, she helped you?  
Kousei: Yeah, She__'__s a good, but strange friend.  
Nagi Aiza: I think we should do a Piano Duo sometime in our School Festival. That would be nice.  
Kousei: Yeah, that sounds like fun... Well, I think we should continue with our Lessons.  
Nagi Aiza: Right.  
(Nagi__'__s mind: Even though I still hate him, I seem to like him somehow. Even though I hate him. I wonder, what__'__s this feeling called anyways?)  
The Next day...  
Nagi Aiza: Kousei. What__'__s your friend really like?  
Kousei: Well, she__'__s horrible at the moment, feeling down, so I want to knock some sense into her.  
Nagi Aiza: Huh?  
Kousei: Well, We should get practicing.  
Nagi Aiza: Uh, Okay. (I got this strange unknown feeling...)  
Kousei was teaching Aiza a Musical piece. Waltz, that time.  
(At the School Festival...)  
Kousei saw Nagi Aiza clenching her hands into a fist.  
Kousei: Hey, Nagi. I heard once that my weird friend told me, that you should relax you__'__re hands, or else they might lock up on you when you being to play the Piano. I know you__'__re nervous. Even I am too, as a Musician. We all are, but we got this. Right!?  
Nagi Aiza: Right! (I got this strange feeling that something might change).  
Kousei: Let__'__s go.  
Nagi Aiza: Yeah!  
They both walk on stage.  
Takeshi Aiza: Wait, Arima Kousei, with my little sister!?  
Tsubaki: What in the? Who__'__s that!?  
Wateri: So cute!  
Takeshi Aiza: Why his Arima Kousei with my little sister!?  
Kousei and Nagi Aiza bow in front of the Audience.  
Then they both sat down facing the Piano.  
The Audience: That Boy! Isn__'__t that Arima!?  
So many people are staring at them.  
A Girl: I thought Arima Kousei and Nagi Aiza__'__s big brother are Rivals!?  
A Boy: But didn__'__t he retire!?  
Another Girl: I guess not.  
Teenaged Boy: Well, that was unexpected.  
Kousei slightly nods and then Wateri pulls out his phone, so he can record everything to Kaori who was in the Hospital.  
Kousei quietly saying: Elohim, Essaim, Elohim, Essaim. I implore you... (Takes a deep breath).  
Nagi Aiza: Huh? What__'__s that supposed to mean?  
Kousei: Hey. Who knows? It__'__s what my Horrible, Interesting friend told herself.  
Nagi Aiza, confused and looked at Kousei, then she smiles and Kousei returned a Smile as they we__'__re about to play a Waltz piece on the Piano.  
(End of Flashback...)  
_-  
Kaori: Well, I can help you Kousei with whatever you need.  
Kousei: Really? (Looking up towards Kaori).  
Kaori: Anything, I can be your Guardian Angel. Just because bad things happen. Doesn't mean you stop there. You got to get up again no matter what. We're both in this together; in fact, even Wateri and Tsubaki are in this with us. No matter what. We're here to support you Kousei.  
Kousei lightened up a bit.  
Kousei: I'm sorry for making you guys worried.  
Kaori: It's fine! That's what friends do! Worry about others!  
Kousei smiled, and so did Kaori.  
Then the laughed and giggled.  
Wateri: Hey Kaori. What's going on?  
Kaori: Nothing. Nothing really. (Still laughing).  
Tsubaki: Hey, what happened?  
Kaori: I think we should do a tickle fight.  
Kousei: Wait what!? Here!?  
Kaori: Yeah! Why not! To relieve the stress you're in!  
Kousei: I guess why not. (Then he suddenly starts ticking Kaori)  
Kaori Giggles and laughs getting tickled.  
Then Wateri and Tsubaki joined in.  
Tickling each other, laughing out loud. Laughing it out.

_"__No matter what. There will always be struggles, hardships, and difficult times in your life. But you should never let it affect you forever. You should never dwell upon the struggles and hardships, rather. Move on and use that to make you stronger, rather than using that as an excuse. If Kousei was able to play the Piano again, then I__'__m sure we all can. Kousei is a great guy, he was also brave, playing despite his setbacks and struggles.  
That is why I, Miyazono Kaori love Arima Kousei.__"_

_-Miyazono Kaori._

That's why in difficult moments, we may not despair. Nor become despondent. But with great love, we submit ourselves to our will, and continue to become stronger every day.

Arima Kousei knew that his Journey would be difficult. But even though he refused at first, he used his own weaknesses to make him a Better Arima Kousei. Who said a Journey would be Easy? Nothing is easy, and you will run into problems, would you face your problems and tackle them head on, or are you going to hide from them and let those struggles and hardships hunt you down? The choice is yours, but Arima Kousei made the right choice. A brave guy with the Guts of a Pianist. Miyazono Kaori realized his potential, and she's glad she picked Him.

Going on a Journey is never easy... But you just have to find a way on making things work out, despite everything.

Going on a Journey will contain memories, pleasantly good, and terrible ones. But that's what makes Journeys better.


	5. Chapter 5: Going Out!

**Chapter Five: Going Out!**

After coping with the loss of his Parents and his one Guardian that Teached him how to play Piano. He ended up moving out of his old house and now lives with Kaori. Her parents did the Paperwork, well. They we're sad but thrilled to have Kousei.

When Kousei got up the next Morning, he saw Kaori sleeping with him, despite having her own room. But Kousei didn't mind. Anyways, today was yet again, another School day. So they had to get up. Kaori changed in her room, while Kousei changed in his. He had to figure something out with his Piano, because they couldn't really find any space to put his Piano on, except down stairs, which is where the Customers dine in for deserts.  
Kousei said he didn't mind, as long as he has a Piano he can use. He was set.  
Kousei: Kaori! Come on, we got to get to school!  
Kaori: Hang on a second! Whoa!  
Kaori comes downstairs, and sees Kousei.  
Kousei: Let's go!  
Kaori: Okay.  
They both walk to school together.  
Kaori's Dad: Look at my Daughter. She's so happy to be with Kousei! Pretty soon, they're gonna get married and have children of their own, I hope. (Starts crying).  
Kaori's Mom: Don't beat yourself up. She's growing up. Part of Growing up I say. (She looked at her Daughter and Kousei, and Smiled).  
A stray Black cat appears.  
Kaori: Oh! A Nyankoro!  
Kousei: You sure love Cats. You must be a Cat person.  
Kaori: Yeah. I am. I had a cat before, but it got killed.  
Kousei: You had a cat too!?  
Kaori: Yeah, but it got run over by a Car.  
Kousei: That's sad. But I had a cat, but my Mom took it away from me, and I never saw it again. These Black cats remind me of mine, from the first time I took it home with me.  
Kaori: My Mom bought it for me at the Pet Shop.  
Kousei: I took it home with me.  
Kaori: You said that already. But it looks like our Nyankoro's have passed away.  
Kousei: Now, these Nyankoro's reminds me of you, Kaori.  
Kaori: Huh? What do you mean?  
Kousei: Before, whenever I look at black cats, they remind me of my pet cat being taken away from my Mother. But, now. It reminds me of you, being taken away from me.  
Kaori: Come on, I'll always be with you Kousei.  
Kousei: Only time will tell. But when we look at things a second time. We end up having different perspectives of the same thing. First time, it was about my pet cat, now it's about you, Kaori. I don't know what I'll do without you. I don't want a Bittersweet Goodbye.  
Kaori: A Bittersweet Goodbye sounds terrible.  
Kousei: I had a Bittersweet Goodbye with my Mom, and I don't wanna make the same Bittersweet Goodbye anymore.  
Kaori: I'm sure you won't, because even if I pass away. I'll still be within you Kousei. Safe and Sound.  
Kousei: ...  
Kaori: Cheer Up Kousei! (She smiles).  
Kousei smiles.  
Kousei: I thought I was going to lose you during that performance. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to lose anyone that I cared for.  
Kaori: Look Kousei. It wasn't your fault when Your Dad died. Don't dwell on it so much or it might affect you. Let it Go.  
Kousei: Yeah, your right. I have to Let Go.  
Kaori: Yeah!  
Kousei: (Smiles). You're a Really sweet Girl, Kaori-chan.  
Kaori: Eh? (Blushes really hard and the gentle breeze returns).  
Kousei smiles and Kaori stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to school.  
Kousei went to the Music Room and played the Piano during Lunch.

Then the Door Opened.  
Kousei: Hey Kaori! Oh... Tsubaki!?  
Tsubaki: Hey Kousei.  
Kousei: What's up? You need something!?  
Tsubaki: Would, Would y-you like to g-go somewhere?  
Kousei: Oh? We could, you wanna invite Kaori and Wateri!?  
Tsubaki: No. J-Just the two of u-us.  
Kousei: ...

After school...  
Tsubaki was waiting for him.  
Tsubaki: Let's go.  
Kousei: Okay. But where?  
Tsubaki: You'll see.  
_Kousei__'s mind: (Tsubaki's been acting strange today. I wonder...)  
_While they're walking...  
Tsubaki: Kousei.  
Kousei: Huh?  
Tsubaki: Are you okay?  
Kousei: Huh? What do you mean? I'm fine?  
Tsubaki: Oh. I see. Well, I guess you can get me a Chocolate Popsicle for me.  
Kousei: Okay, sure.  
They go to the Grocery Store...  
Kousei comes out with two Chocolate Popsicles.  
Tsubaki: Huh? Why'd you get two?  
Kousei: Sometimes, it's good to try something new. I mean, why not? I wonder what these taste like.  
_Tsubaki__'s mind: (Kousei. He seems to be struggling; so much has been on his Shoulders. Despite all of that weight. He seems as if it was so easy to get rid of that weight.)  
_Tsubaki: Kousei. How do you manage to cope with all of this?  
Kousei: What do you mean manage?  
Tsubaki: Like you know, dealt with your parent's deaths and all.  
Kousei: Oh. You see. To be honest, it's difficult for me. Honestly, I never really understood why all of this is happening for me. Who knows? Maybe it was a Test. To see if it affects me. How would I react to certain situations? But. With friends like you, Wateri, and Kaori, It makes the weight a lot easier for me. Thanks for worrying about me, Tsubaki-chan.  
Tsubaki blushes really hard.  
Tsubaki: No problem.  
Kousei laughs a bit.  
Kousei: I find it cute whenever you Blush, Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki: Huh? Hey!  
Kousei: Seriously, I was just kidding. (Laughs).  
Then they tripped with Kousei on top of her.  
Kousei got off of her immediately.  
They both started laughing.  
Tsubaki: That was fun! (Giggles).  
Kousei: I guess so. (Smiles).  
Tsubaki tries getting up, she couldn't get up.  
Kousei: Tsubaki-chan. Easy, just relax. I'll carry you home.  
Tsubaki: Okay...  
Kousei carries Tsubaki Home...  
_(Flashback...)_

_Young Tsubaki: Kousei. Stop crying, you__'re making me cry!  
Young Kousei: WAH! WAH! WAHH!  
Young Tsubaki: WAH! WAHH! WAH!  
Kousei: You helped me a lot during those times, you carried me home despite you bruising your ankle. Now it's time for me to help you. (Kousei puts a Bagged Ice on her Ankle and wraps it around and then he picks Tsubaki up ad gives her a piggyback ride home).  
Tsubaki: (Starts crying again).  
Kousei smiles and keeps on walking.  
Tsubaki's mind: (Kousei's giving me a Piggyback ride).  
(End of Flashback...)  
_-  
_Tsubaki__'s mind: (Kousei's giving me a piggyback ride just like last time...I got reckless again.)  
Kousei's mind: (Nostalgic Moments like this. The Nostalgic vibes are flowing in.)  
_Tsubaki: Kousei. I'm glad I still have someone like you to lean on. You're a very sweet Guy.  
Kousei: Yeah, It's no problem.  
Tsubaki: Wait, aren't you going overseas or something? Go to a prestigious Music School?  
Kousei: Huh? I did? Oh Yeah. I declined.  
Tsubaki: Why?  
Kousei: Because I won't be able to see you guys.  
Tsubaki: Huh? But?  
Kousei: You guys are special to me. I already made up my mind.  
Tsubaki: But Kousei, you didn't have to.  
Kousei: Tsubaki, if I left here. Everything won't be the same without you guys. I want to stay here, and be with you guys.  
Tsubaki: Kousei...  
Kousei: Well, Here we are! Back at your house! (He puts Tsubaki down carefully).  
Tsubaki: Thanks. I'm going to miss you.  
Kousei: Huh? What do you mean?  
Tsubaki: I'm going to miss looking at you; you won't be here as often since you moved with Kaori.  
Kousei: Tsubaki. I can always come visit you.  
Tsubaki: Yeah. That's true.  
Kousei: Besides, All four of us can all walk together to school you know! (Phone Buzzes.)  
Kousei looks at his Cell phone.  
It's a text message.  
**-NEW TEXT MESSAGE RECIVED FROM KAORI:**  
** Kaori: Kousei? Where are you! I****'m waiting here at Home!  
Come home soon! -From Kaori.  
**  
Kousei: Oh, that's Kaori. Well, I better get going now. I got to go home now. See you tomorrow Tsubaki-chan.  
Tsubaki: Oh, Okay. See you later...  
Kousei started texting Kaori.  
**-Kaori:  
Kousei: Sorry Kaori. I am coming home soon; I just had to go somewhere. Anyways, I****'ll be there soon. – Kousei.  
P.S. Gimme Egg Salad Sandwiches!  
**Kaori's Phone Buzzes.  
Kaori: Huh? Kousei.  
**-NEW TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM KOUSEI:  
Kousei: Sorry Kaori. I am coming home soon; I just had to go somewhere. Anyways, I****'ll be there soon. – Kousei.  
P.S. Gimme Egg Salad Sandwiches!  
**Kaori: Egg Sandwiches? Really? Anyways, I wonder where'd he gone to? Hmm...  
Kaori starts texting him back.  
Kousei's phone buzzes, and he looks.  
**-NEW TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM KAORI:  
Kaori: Hmm... Where have you been anyways? Anyways, you could go buy your own Egg Salad Sandwiches yourself! - Kaori.  
**Kousei: Oh well, I guess I can stop by tomorrow and get them myself on the way to school.  
He arrives at the Bakery Shop, Kaori was waiting for Kousei.  
Kaori: Hey Kousei. Where have you been?  
Kousei: Oh, I went to the Park by myself.  
Kaori: Why?  
Kousei: To get some fresh air.  
Kaori: Oh, okay... Are you lying?  
Kousei: What? No silly. I'm not lying.  
Kaori: Okay, I'll accept it this time. But next time, you may not be so lucky next time.  
Kousei: What do you mean? I didn't do anything weird...  
Kaori goes upstairs.  
Kousei: Seriously! I didn't do anything wrong!  
Kaori comes back downstairs with her Violin.  
Kousei: Oh, you wanna do another Duet.  
Kaori: Yeah, let's practice!  
Kousei: Okay, Sure!  
**  
**Kaori: Here are the papers. Apparently we got to make one up.  
Kousei: What!? That's going to be difficult!  
Kaori: But I know we can do this.  
Kousei: Okay. Well, let's do this!  
They ended up working late at night and ended up sleeping on the floor again.  
**  
**The next morning...  
Kaori's Dad: Seriously. Do they actually do that at school too?  
Kaori's Mom: Relax honey; they have been working on it Day and Night! Besides, the next round starts in like, three weeks from now. So I guess it's normal.  
Kaori's Dad: Seriously though, the floor is Dirty.  
Kaori's Mom: Then they can take a clean shower!  
Kaori's Dad: Together!? No way, not happening.  
Kousei: Huh? (He wakes up).  
Kaori's Mom: Oh, look you woke him up now.  
Kaori's Dad: Uh, nothing Kousei.  
Kousei: Huh. Did I sleep under the Piano again?  
Kaori's Dad: Uh... Yeah, you did.  
Kousei: Sorry. I didn't mean to.  
Kaori's Mom: Its fine sweetie, just be sure to clean yourself.  
Kousei: Kaori. I think you should wake up now.  
Kaori: Huh? (She wakes up).  
Kousei: I think we should go upstairs and get ready for School.  
Kaori: Oh, hey Dad, hey Mom. (Yawns and heads upstairs). 


	6. Chapter 6: Over-Practicing?

**Chapter Six: Over-Practicing!?**

Kousei and Kaori are on their way to school.  
Tsubaki comes from behind.  
Tsubaki: Hey Guys!  
Kaori: Hey. (Sleepy).  
Kousei: Hey there Tsubaki-chan. (Sleepy).  
Tsubaki: Are you two sleep walking?  
Kousei: Maybe... (Sleepy).  
Tsubaki: Did you guys Over-Practiced yourselves again?  
Kaori: Maybe... I'm so sleepy.  
Tsubaki: That's interesting. Be sure to not overwork yourselves, I heard it's unhealthy!  
Kousei: Okay... I'm so tired.  
Wateri: Hey! Kousei! Hey Kaori! Huh? What's up with you two?  
Kousei: Sleepy.  
Wateri: Huh? That's new... Wait, did you guys practice all night?  
Kaori: Sleepy.  
Wateri: Man, you guys have a lot in Common, like your passion for Practicing on Perfecting Music, playing a lot of Music, Sleeping with your instruments and cuddling them like Waifu Pillows.  
Tsubaki: What!? Waifu Pillows!? Don't tell me you have one at your house Mister.  
Wateri: Huh? What? Of course not.  
Tsubaki: Then why did you bring up the word?  
Wateri: Huh? What word?  
Tsubaki: Don't act like a retard now, I thought you had a Brain.  
Wateri: Crap. (He runs).  
Tsubaki: Hey! Get back here! (She runs after Wateri).  
Kaori: Sleepy.

During Class...  
Teacher: Now class! Turn to page 157 on your Algebra I Text Books. Now, This is what we call a Polynomial. A Polynomial consists of...  
Kousei are sleeping in his class.  
Tsubaki: (Whispers: Hey Kousei! Wake up before the Teacher chews you out! Come on Kousei! Snap out of it already!)  
Kousei: Sleepy.  
Kaori is also sleeping in her class.  
Teacher: Now class, we will read a Book called Your Lie In April!  
Hikari: (Whispers: Huh? Kaori-chan! You shouldn't be sleeping in class! You better wake up before the Teacher Chews you out!)  
Kaori: Sleepy.

During Lunch time...  
Kousei heads up towards the roof, and eats his lunch over there. Eating egg Sandwiches while sleeping.  
Tsubaki: Hey, have you guys seen Kousei?  
Uneo: I think he's headed to the roof.  
Tsubaki: Wateri, I'm getting worried with those two.  
Kaori: Sleepy.  
Wateri: All they say is "Sleepy, Sleepy."  
Tsubaki: Well, I'm headed towards the roof, to find Kousei.  
Wateri: Okay, fine by me.  
Tsubaki went to the roof, and sure enough, Kousei was there.  
Kousei: Sleepy.  
Tsubaki: Kousei! There you are! Why are you sleeping again! It's so hot out here! Seriously. You guys need to sleep early.  
Kousei: Tsubaki-Chan. I feel High.  
Tsubaki: What!? You feel High!? Nani!?  
Kousei finally wakes up.  
Kousei: What the. Where am I?  
Tsubaki: You're on the roof.  
Kousei: Huh? Why here?  
Tsubaki: I dunno, you walked all the way up here.  
Kousei: Man, I guess I really shouldn't be Over-Practicing myself to hard huh?  
Tsubaki: Are you Okay Kousei?  
Kousei: Well, Now I am.

Meanwhile...  
Wateri: Kaori-chan, I'm surprised you didn't get caught at all. Or maybe they noticed but you got off the hook somehow.  
Kaori: Sleepy.  
Wateri: Right, all you ever said since this morning was Sleepy.  
Kaori: Sleepy.  
Wateri: Stop saying Sleepy! It's annoying!  
Kaori: Wateri, I'm so sleepy.  
_Wateri__'s mind: (Seriously!?)  
_Tsubaki: Hey, I'm back now!  
Kousei: Huh? What happened to Kaori?  
Tsubaki: You two we're sleeping zombies for like half the day already.  
Kousei: Huh!? Wait, so we've been sleep walking to school!?  
Wateri: Yup. I even took a funny Photo.  
Kousei: Hey! Delete that Photo! That's embarrassing.  
Kaori: Huh? Kousei, oh, hey Wateri and Tsubaki. Anyways, where are we Kousei?  
Kousei: In school.  
Kaori: Huh? I thought I was a home.  
Kousei: No, we're at school.  
Kaori: Huh, guess I was lightheaded.  
Kousei: Lightheaded? More like Sleeping Zombies.  
Kaori: Wait, we we're sleepwalking on our way to School!?  
Kousei: Apparently...  
Kaori: It's a Miracle we didn't get hurt, or killed.  
Kousei: Yeah, if it wasn't for you Over-Practicing.  
Kaori: Hey! Don't blame it on me!  
Kousei: But you do it all the time!  
Kaori: Is not!  
Kousei: Is true!  
Tsubaki: Okay guys, I think you guys should sleep a bit early and well, practice after school for an hour, go home, eat, do homework, and go to bed early. That way you guys don't come back here sleeping again. Cool! Great! Lunch is going to be over soon! (She walks back to class).  
Kousei and Kaori: Huh!?  
Wateri: She has a point guys.  
Kousei: I'm confused.  
Kaori: Well, anyways, let's go to the Music Room.  
Kousei: Right now!? Lunch will be over any time now!  
Kaori: Then after School.  
Kousei: Okay. Okay.  
Then they both walk back to their Classes.

After School...  
Kaori was waiting for Kousei in the Music Room, the door slides open, and Kousei entered the room.  
Kaori: It took you long enough.  
Kousei: Sorry, I had to take care of something real quick.  
Kaori: Hmm... Anyways, let's continue practicing and making our song, I wonder how should it sound...  
Kousei: So, we are experimenting and kit bashing different songs into one song!?  
Kaori: It's called a Medley, Kousei.  
Kousei: I don't know about that.  
Kaori: Well, look, we got like Three weeks left to figure something out. So we better get cracking fast.  
Kousei: Yeah, but bear in mind, we rest early so we can think properly...  
Kaori: Anyways, let's begin playing and see how it goes.  
They went practicing for Hours and Hours...

Eleven O'clock, Nighttime.  
Kousei: Kaori, it's already nighttime. We should get home now before your parents worry.  
Kaori: Come on! One more time!  
Kousei: But what about your parents!?  
Kaori: It'll be fine! Don't worry! Now come on!  
After one more round of practicing...  
Kaori yawns, and grew drowsy.  
Kousei: I told you Kaori. Man, she's asleep. Well, I guess I'll just have to carry her home.  
Kousei picks Kaori up on a Piggyback ride.

When they got home...  
Kaori's Mom: Oh Kousei! Kaori, you guys are back home safely!  
Kousei: Yeah, she ended up sleeping. So I carried her.  
Kaori's Mom: Wow! You're so strong Kousei! But you could have called us to come pick you guys up! We have a Motorcycle you know...  
Kousei: You do!? Uh... Okay, but really, she wasn't that heavy.  
Kaori's Mom: But you look pretty worn out yourself. Here, have some water!  
Kousei: Oh, Uh… Thank you.  
Kaori's Mom: Oh, it's nothing.  
Kaori's Dad: Hey there Kiddo. I see you guys came home late...  
Kousei: Huh? Yeah, we did. We stayed at school practicing.  
Kaori's Dad: Oh really!? (Raises his Voice).  
Kousei: Huh? Uh... Of Course.  
Kaori's Dad: What did you do to my Daughter?  
Kousei: I didn't do anything...  
Kaori's Dad: Oh really...  
Kaori's Mom: Honey, Drop it, now.  
Kaori's Dad: No, Why should I? They keep getting home late because of the Damned Crazy Fool.  
Kousei: Huh?  
_(Flashback, several years ago...)_

_Young Kousei: Hey Mom! I did it! I played it!  
Kousei__'s Mom: ...  
Young Kousei: (Cheerful mood) Mom! Did you like it Mom!?  
Kousei's Mom wacks his head with her Cane.  
Young Kousei: Hey, Mom! What was that for!?  
Kousei's Mom: No, You didn't do it the way I wanted you to do it!  
Kousei's Mom hits him again and hits his glasses. His Glasses Breaks and blood was oozing out of Kousei's Head.  
A Bystander: What the, the poor kid is getting hurt!  
Young Kousei was on the Floor, bleeding, and enraged.  
Young Kousei threw all of the Musical Sheets at his Mom.  
Young Kousei: All, I wanted was for you to be happy... and yet, you are never happy... You abuse me, and you don't appreciate me... I just wish, you could Die! Get out of My Life!  
Young Kousei runs away.  
Kousei's Mom: ... (Kousei).  
(End of Flashback)...  
_-  
Kaori's Mom: Honey Stop it, your hurting his feelings.  
Kaori's Dad: Well, he should be, he keeps dragging my daughter everywhere he wants her to go.  
Kousei: No, No... No...  
Kaori's Mom: Honey Clam down.  
Kaori's Dad pushes her away, and heads towards Kousei.  
Kaori's Dad: You stupid son of a Bitch, you should go live somewhere else, or Die!  
Kousei: (Puzzled and mad, he runs away).  
Kaori's Mom: How dare you push me? Are you out of your mind!?  
Kaori wakes up from the commotion.  
Kaori: Huh? Dad, Mom? Hey, where's Kousei?  
Kaori's Dad: He ran off, like a wussy.  
Kaori: Dad? Did you hurt him?  
Kaori's Dad: He deserved it.  
Kaori: Dad!? What!? How could you do such a thing! We we're practicing together and this is what you did!? You... I'm going to find Kousei.  
Kaori: She runs outside and runs to find Kousei.  
Kousei ran and ran and ran, until he came upon a bridge, where the river is. The Bridge that Kousei and his friends always like to jump on.  
Kousei: Why! Why! Goddamn it! Why! Why!? (Starts crying).  
Kaori: Kousei! Where are you!?  
Kousei: Maybe I should just die. Everyone hates me! I'm such a goddamn Creep! I should just end my life now.  
He gets on the red railings of the bridge, facing the river.  
Kaori: Kousei, where are you!?  
She ran pass the train crossing.  
Kaori: I have a feeling that maybe he's there...  
Kaori ran for the Bridge with the red railings.  
Kousei then without warning...

Took the plunge, and feel into the river with a Splash...

Kaori: Huh!? Kousei!? Kousei!? Kousei!?  
She runs towards the bridge and jumps over the railings, plunging into the river and frantically finding Kousei.  
Kaori: Kousei, No. No. No. No, don't leave me all alone! I'm afraid. I'm so afraid...  
She struggles to find Kousei, and then she found him on the bottom of the river's surface.  
She grabs Kousei, and pulls him out of the river.  
Kousei was knocked out cold.  
Kaori: Kousei, wake up! Kousei! Kousei!  
Kaori tries to do C.P.R. on Kousei.  
Kaori: Kousei! Hang in there!  
Kaori kept on doing C.P.R. on Kousei.  
A few minutes later...  
Kousei coughs out Water.  
Kaori: Kousei!  
Kousei continued coughing up river water.  
Kousei: Kaori...  
Kaori: Kousei! Just what we're you thinking!? You made me Scared, when you ran away. You could have drowned!  
Kousei: Kaori... I'm such a creep.  
Kaori: A Creep? I believe you're not a Creep. Don't put words into your own mouth.  
Kousei: Your Dad didn't want me around anymore.  
Kaori: Huh? What happened?  
Kousei's voice was a bit raspy.  
Kousei: I was giving you a Piggyback ride to your home. When we got in, You're Mom welcomed us home... and then your Dad came downstairs. He got really angry at me because we ended up getting home very late. He thought I was doing bad things to you. That I'm bad Influence. It triggered an unpleasant Memory from the past, and I couldn't handle it anymore, so I ran all the way here so I could Die.  
Kaori: That stupid Dad of mine. Don't worry about him. I'll deal with him later, but first, let's get you back home first, and get a good shower.  
_Kousei__'s mind: (Kaori saved me from drowning, even though I wanted to die. I was surprised that she found me. But honestly, I don't even know who I am anymore. I keep causing trouble even though I never did anything wrong. I just don't get it.)  
_When they got back to the Bakery...  
Kaori: Kousei, go quickly upstairs and get a good shower.  
Kaori's Dad came downstairs.  
Kousei gulps.  
Kaori's Dad: I told you not to come back here!  
Kaori: Dad! What is your problem!?  
Kaori's Dad: I'm trying to protect you Kaori.  
Kaori: By hurting my friends feelings!? How dare you hurt my Mom, and hurt my friend. You're a Monster. I can't believe you Dad, you made Kousei Commit Suicide! Have you gone nuts!?  
Kaori's Dad: I'm trying to keep you away from that Monster.  
Kaori raises her voice and yells: Kousei Arima Is not a Monster! I wanted to practice on our Duet so that's why we ended getting home so late! It was my decision to stay! We both played on and on and on. We Over-Practice ourselves sometimes. Sure! But you dare Call Kousei-san A Monster!? You must be losing your marbles Dad! Wake up! Kousei never did anything wrong at all Dad, and you just had to put Kousei through this!  
He has been suffering a lot lately! He has no family! He had a Mom who constantly abused him! He's gone through many painful things throughout his life, and the last thing he want's is to add you to his load. The weight that he holds is too much for him to Bear, and this is what you do. Really Dad! You looked up to him; we all did, especially when I was younger! But then this is how you treat him!? What kind of a person are you!?  
Kaori runs upstairs.  
Kousei finished taking a bath a few minutes later...  
Kousei changed into sleeping clothes.  
Kaori: Kousei! (She rushes up towards him and hugs Kousei in a Tight Embrace).  
Kousei hugs her back.  
Kaori: Kousei, I'm sorry you had to deal with that, I'm very sorry you had to hear that and see that from my Dad.  
Kousei: It's alright. I should be thanking you for saving me from drowning... (Smiles)...  
Then Kaori told him some funny jokes and they had a good laugh.

Then they ended up going to bed after an emotional evening for them. It was stressful for Kaori, and difficult for Kousei.


	7. Chapter 7: A Musical Rebellion!

**Chapter Seven: A Musical Rebellion!**

Morning had greeted everyone with light again, it was now two weeks until the Duet Competition would commence. Time flew by quickly, and they still haven't put together a song, also due to Kaori's Dad going on a Rampage. Kaori's parents adored Kousei when he played the piano back then, and was friendly to him and smiled when he went with Kaori. But now Kaori's Dad sees Kousei as a Creep, Stalking her constantly even though he did absolutely no harm at all to anyone.

Rumors started spreading quickly in the Neighborhood, since Kaori's Dad was loud; some people we're even walking by seeing everything unfold in the Bakery. Even the Students at their School had some idea of what happened. Everyone began avoiding Kaori and Kousei, except for Wateri and Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki: What!? Kousei!? You tried to commit suicide because of Kaori's Dad!?  
Kousei slightly nodded.  
Tsubaki: Kaori, your Dad is rude, he has no manners, and he's ruthless. Poor Kousei.  
Wateri: Rumors are sure spreading like wildfires here. You okay Kousei?  
Kousei: Yeah, I'm fine. It seems like everyone is avoiding us.  
Wateri: Everyone thinks Kaori's Dad is a Monster!  
Kousei: I know, and he really is one, but when I first saw him, he was very Polite and all, very friendly. What a Two-Headed Cliché I say.  
Wateri: Yeah, all because you two got home late after "Over Practicing"?  
Kaori: Yeah, but now that's not the point. I wonder what's gotten into Dad... Since when did he output so much hatred to Kousei...? It just doesn't make any sense now.  
Tsubaki: You think your Dad is on Drugs?  
Kaori: Who knows, but Kousei is petrified whenever my Dad is around the house, just great isn't it. What a good father...  
Wateri: Hmm... Maybe if we also come and stop by. See what he's really like.  
Tsubaki: Kousei really feels uncomfortable living over there now that your Dad falsely accused him of something retarded.  
Kousei: He thinks I'm some sort of creepy stalker.  
Wateri: What made him think that?  
Kousei: Because we keep getting home late.

Music Room...  
Kousei: ...  
He's all alone in the Music Room.  
Kousei: Peace and Quiet, just the way I like it.  
He always goes to the Music Room whenever he can, It was like a Refuge to Kousei, and also Kaori. They we're always the only two who would stay here whenever they can.  
Kousei: I need to prove to Kaori's parents that I'm no Pushover. This cannot affect me and my Music. It reached to them before, and it seems like I'm going to have to do it again.  
The door slides open...  
Kaori enters the Music Room as always, and with someone else.  
Kaori: Kousei, meet Hikari!  
Hikari: Huh? Why'd you bring me here!?  
Kousei: Uh... Hello!?  
Hikari: H-Hello...  
Kousei: Kaori, why'd you bring her over?  
Kaori: I was just getting to that, she likes Music!  
Hikari: Kousei, I'm actually a huge fan of yours, and well, I'm sorry about your loss and all of the hardships you had to deal with...  
Kousei: Uh... Okay, Yeah. Thanks, I'm fine, and well... Thrilled.  
Hikari: Can I get a Picture?  
Kousei: Uh... Sure?  
Hikari: Yay! Thanks! (She pulls out her phone).  
She took a picture with Kousei.  
The Boys: Whoa! She's taking a picture with Kousei!?  
Wateri: Well, he is famous for his Piano.  
The Boys: What!? But that doesn't change the fact that he's a stalker!  
Tsubaki: Not everyone believes in that.  
The Boys: Huh!?  
Hikari: Thank you Kousei. I should be heading home now.  
Kousei: Okay, well. See you later!  
Hikari waves goodbye.  
Kaori: Well, you got a fan!  
Kousei: I guess so. Kaori, I need to talk with you about something...

Kaori: What!? You're going to perform Hikaru Nara!?  
Kousei nods.  
Kaori: By yourself?  
Kousei nods.  
Kaori: You're kidding right?  
Kousei shakes his head.  
Kousei: I'm not kidding.  
Kaori: Are you sure? That's like the hardest song of 2015!  
Kousei: Trust me, and don't ever forget me.  
Kaori: Huh!?  
Kousei: I'm going to prove your Dad wrong!  
Kaori: Dad...

Some time later...  
Kaori walks home by herself, while Kousei is playing the Piano at his School for a bit longer.  
Kaori gets home.  
Kaori's Mom: Hey Kaori! Oh, where's Kousei?  
Kaori: He's still at School.  
Kaori's Mom: Why did you leave him there?  
Kaori: He wanted to stay there for a bit longer.  
Kaori's Dad: Great! A free day without the creep.  
Kaori's Mom: Honey, are you still going to be like this?  
Kaori's Dad: I'm just glad he's not here! That's all.  
Kaori's Mom: That's not very nice.  
Kousei: It isn't.  
Kaori's Mom: Oh, Kousei! Your back! Welcome home!  
Kaori: That Abnormal Aura! Eek!  
Kaori's Dad: Great, the creep returns.  
Kousei: I'm going to prove you Wrong! I am Kousei Arima, and I play the Piano, and I will show you! By playing Hikaru Nara!  
Kaori's Dad: Huh! Hikaru Nara...  
Kaori: Kousei...  
Customer: Whoa! He's going to play that!? Nobody's ever played that before.  
Tsubaki and Wateri passes by...  
Tsubaki: Hey look! It's Kousei!  
Wateri: It's about to begin...  
Tsubaki: Huh? What is?  
Wateri: A Musical Rebellion.  
Tsubaki: A what!? Well, anyways, let's go check it out.

Kousei: Elohim, Essaim, Elohim, Essaim. I implore you.  
He sits down on the chair facing the Piano.  
Kousei: Here goes nothing.  
Kousei takes a deep breath, and begins playing.  
_Kousei__'s mind: (I can feel the Music, the Music... Please, make my Music reach everyone! Please! Make my Music be heard!)  
__Kousei's Mind: (The scenery changed again. This time, I'm surrounded by Cherry Blossom Trees, and I'm alone with Kaori. Now every time I play the scenery changes.)  
Kaori's Mind: (He's playing the Piano as if he owns it. He's playing it, for everyone, but specifically for my Dad.)  
Kousei's Mind: (Everything now I do for you, and your family.)  
_Everyone pulls out their Cell phones and records everything.  
Wateri: He's playing Hikaru Nara!  
_Kousei__'s Mind: I must keep on going! I must keep on going!  
Kaori's Mind: Kousei..._

_Kousei's Mind: A black cat!? Wait. That's my Cat!  
The black cat runs up towards Kousei, and beings purring.  
Kousei touched his Cat, and the Cat disappears into thin air.  
Kousei's Mind: No! No! Don't take away my Cat! No!  
_

All of a Sudden, the sounds grew louder and louder.  
Kousei began pounding the keys harder and harder and harder.  
Kaori: Kousei...  
_Kousei__'s Mind: No. I've got to calm down and stop pounding the Keys so hard on the Piano.  
_The Piano gradually calmed down and the Sounds quiet down slightly, now a hint of elegance can be heard from the Piano.  
_Kousei__'s Mind: (The Scenery Changed once more! Now I'm on the Water, with Cherry Blossom petals, Kaori is still with me.)  
_Kousei softly smiles while playing.  
Kaori: Kousei's reliving a pleasant Memory...  
By now, So many people surrounded the Bakery, and the Bakery began to get overcrowded, just by listening to Kousei paying the Piano... So many gathered around, even some students.  
_Kousei__'s Mind: (So many Memories have been drawn out...)  
__Kousei's Mind: (Now I can see myself falling from a Bridge... This must be that time when I tried to commit Suicide...)  
_Kousei's smile had faded away, and he looks up towards the roof, he frowned slightly.  
Kaori: Now, Kousei's reliving a bad memory...  
_Kousei__'s Mind: (Reliving so many Memories, both bad and good, all of those memories have shaped me into the person who I am now, I am who I am, and I'm proud of myself for who I am, and I'll never forget any of those memories...  
I just wish that you were here to compose another Memory! I promise when I find I'm Missing you, I'll play... __Our Symphony...)_

_Kaori's Mind: (He relived every single memory he thought of.)  
_

Kousei's smile had returned, but he also starts crying.  
_Kousei__'s Mind: (I promise when I find I'm missing you, I'll play...  
Our, Symphony...)  
_Takeshi Aiza: Wait, Is that Kousei?  
Emi: Yeah, it is Kousei, what's he doing playing Piano in a Bakery here?  
Takeshi Aiza: He lost his parents I've heard.  
Emi: He has no family anymore?  
Takeshi Aiza: Yeah, that's what everyone's saying.  
Emi: ...  
Nagi Aiza: Oniichan!  
Takeshi Aiza: Huh!?  
Emi: Huh?  
Nagi Aiza: Oniichan! What's going on here?  
Emi: You have a little sister!?  
Takeshi Aiza: Yeah, I do, even Arima Kousei played with her on the Piano, they played Waltz.  
Emi: Huh... I see.  
Nagi Aiza: Oniichan! What's going on here!?  
Takeshi Aiza: Arima Kousei is playing Hikaru Nara on the Piano.  
Nagi Aiza: Arima Kousei!? Wow! (Her Eyes beamed).  
Emi: It looks like your little sister has a crush to Arima Kousei.  
Takeshi and Nagi Aiza: Huh!?  
Emi giggles slightly.  
_Kousei__'s Mind: (My rivals, they're here, and Nagi's here too.)  
_Kousei is still playing the Piano...  
Kaori's Mom: Kousei...  
Tsubaki: Kousei...  
Kaori: Kousei...  
Takeshi Aiza: Kousei...  
Wateri: Kousei...  
Emi: Kousei...  
Nagi Aiza: Kousei...  
Kaori's Dad: ...  
Then Kousei finished Hikaru Nara...  
_Kousei__'s Mind: (Did, it... Reach them? Had my Music reached them? Had it...?)  
_Kaori's Dad went outside and took a breather.  
Kousei: ...  
Everyone cheered for Kousei, except for Kaori, she smiled.  
Takeshi Aiza: Arima!  
Kousei: Huh!?  
Takeshi Aiza: My Man you blew everyone's mind away!  
Kousei: Uh... Yeah, thanks!  
Emi: Kousei... You played that song so well. Your really Back.  
Kousei: Huh? Yeah, thanks!  
_  
_Nagi Aiza: Kousei-san?!  
Kousei: Oh, Hey Nagi, Long time no seen!  
_Kousei__'s Mind: (So many people are here, my Rivals, Takeshi's Little sister, Tsubaki and Wateri are here, Kaori, little kids we're here, Kaori's Mom is here, but her Dad...  
Everyone was here till the end except for Kaori's Dad.)  
_Kaori: Kousei...


	8. Chapter 8: Running out Of Time

**Chapter Eight: Running out of Time...**

With only a week remaining before the next Duet competition began, they still haven't came up with anything yet. Kaori's Dad was emotionless, he never spoke at all, he just had a stale expression on his face. He never spoke to anyone anymore. Not Kousei, not Kaori, nor even his Wife. They were all worried about Kaori's Dad. Ever since Kousei played that one Piece, he never spoke to anyone at all. He couldn't move his mouth at all. He couldn't come up with anything to say, he was simply loss of words. He stayed like that...

Kousei: Our Dad hasn't really talked at all.  
Kaori: Yeah, I'm kinda getting worried about my Dad.  
Kousei: I wonder if he's in a Dilemma. But even if he was, He should be able to Snap out of it already.  
Kaori: Maybe he's petrified of himself.  
Kousei: Why don't you go talk to him Kaori?  
Kaori: I already tried to talk to him but he keeps on ignoring me, How about you do it?  
Kousei: Me!? Why me?  
Kaori: It's fine! Just do it!  
Kousei: Okay, Okay... I'll do it.  
Kousei walks up to his Foster Dad.  
Kousei: Excuse me, Dad.  
Kaori's Father: Huh? What do you want!?  
Kousei: Uh...  
Kaori's Father: Spill it out already!  
Kousei: Well, I uh... Wanted to Apologize to you about what happened a few days ago. Though to be honest, Kaori likes for us to Practice really hard for the Next Duet Competition.  
Kaori's Father: Yeah, No kidding... Lashing out like that was completely unnecessary for me to go Lashing and Trashing about. As a Father, I should never have done that to you, knowing you. You really are a good guy, and I know you can always take care of my Daughter.  
Kaori's Father collapses on the floor.  
Kousei: Huh!? Uh, Mr. Miyazono!? Are you Okay!?  
Kaori's Father had overdosed, by taking too many Pills.  
Kousei saw the Drugs that Mr. Miyazono had in his hands.  
Kousei was speechless.  
Kaori was speechless, and so was her Mom.  
Kousei: Mr. Miyazono. No! No! No!  
Kousei ran outside, running away again.  
Kaori cried over her Dad's still Body.  
Kousei ran and ran and ran again.  
Kaori's Mom: You should go after Kousei, dear. I'll get him to the Hospital quickly!  
Kaori: Okay...  
Kaori get's up and took off running finding Kousei.  
Kousei ran all the way to the place where he had first meet Kaori. Kousei never understood why everything that happened around him, happened. Everyone was dying, when he played the Music that was supposed to bring Love, and Peace. But It always seems that he brought Hatred and other kinds of Negative thoughts when he played his Music. He just never understood why. Then he ran from that place he first meet Kaori and ran towards the Playgrounds, where Tsubaki and Wateri hang out with Kousei when they we're little kids.  
Kousei went into one of the tunnels and wept quietly.

Kousei: Why, Must everyone die!? What is this!? Some kind of Cruel Joke!? I don't understand! Why!? What is the Meaning of all of this!? I only wanted everyone to enjoy the Music, But no! Everyone keeps dying! Everyone that I cared for, and appreciate. Why!? Why!? Tell Me Why!? Why must it all have a Bittersweet Ending!?  
Tsubaki is walking by the Playground, and she hears yelling.  
Tsubaki: Huh!? Someone's yelling. I wonder who?  
Tsubaki walks towards the playground, and started peeping through the Tunnels. She sees Kousei balled up again.  
Tsubaki: Kousei? Is that you?

Kousei was weeping quietly... Inside the Tunnel where little kids would normally play inside.

Gray Clouds filled the Sky blocking the Sunlight, It was going to Rain. When Tsubaki felt the Rain, she too got inside the Tunnel for cover, she looked outside at the Dull Sky, casting heavy rain, and then she looked back at Kousei. Ever since he got to hear the Piano again, and enjoying his life to the fullest, several terrible events have already occurred, and they seemed to never end at all... After each good moment, something has to neutralize it, and resets back to square one...

Kousei never looked up at all, he just looked down on the ground, not even bothering to say anything at all. He just remained quiet the whole entire time...

Meanwhile; Kaori was trying to find Kousei. But then it began pouring rain. She ran to the closest place for cover. Then her legs gave in once again... Her legs stopped working all of a sudden. Kousei felt something strange, and so he took off running again in the rain. Tsubaki went chasing after him.  
Tsubaki: Kousei!? What the Hell are you doing!? It's pouring out here! We need to seek cover!

Kousei ignored Tsubaki, without saying a single word. He just ran off, and when they finally got there. Kousei was more than petrified...

Kousei: Kaori... No...  
There was an Incoming Vehicle that wasn't paying attention at all; he kept on going full speed ahead. Without thinking, his instincts kicked in, and he grabbed Kaori and pushed her out of the way. All he could think of was protecting Kaori.

We are all running out...  
Of Time.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Square Zero

**Chapter Nine: Back to Square Zero...**

At the Hospital, again.  
It was back at Square One again, back at the Stupid Hospital, back to more depression, Kousei is still trying to hang in there.  
Tsubaki kept on trying her best on Comforting Kousei. Kousei just never understood the true meaning of Life. Life was unfair for him. Everyone he loved and cared for was going away. Every time, as if like some curse was casted upon him. Everyone he tried to help was unsatisfied, or died. He was really taking it Rough. He never spoke at all. Wateri and Tsubaki are really worried about Kousei. At this rate, they won't be able to compete in the Duet Competition. Kousei was sitting on a chair balled up, as if everything that happened was his Fault. Now everyone he cared for will Die and Die.

It had gotten so bad, that he tried committing Suicide already, just not too long ago because of Kaori's Father being a total Jackass to Kousei, now Dead due to Drug abuse. Everything has gotten so bad, he wanted to just end his life and restart.

Then he remembered about when Kaori mentioned about Double Suicide. He started crying again. Wateri gave him some Water. Tsubaki bought some Cup Ramen to eat while waiting for Kaori. Tsubaki felt so bad for him, she cuddled with Kousei and hugged tightly.

Then the results came...  
The Surgery had only temporarily stopped the Disease from spreading, but the Disease had continued spreading. It was getting worse for Kaori. This made Kousei angry. He started yelling at the Doctors, asking them if there were any other possible solutions just to keep Kaori alive. One of her Organs were failing. Her Kidneys have failed.

Kousei was enraged at this point; Kousei would do anything for Kaori just to keep her Alive. But then what would happen if the Surgery failed. He was running out of Options. So the Only thing he could possibly do was...

_(Flashback...)  
Kaori: Kousei! What do you think!? About Committing Double Suicide, With me?  
Kousei: Me? Committing Double Suicide? No, I would never. Besides, I mostly see you from behind. But only Behind. I never really get to see you much. Though thing is, then it would look like I'm trying to catch up to you. So I would be Following instead of Double Suicide.  
Kaori: Huh, well. If you say so!  
(Flashback ends...)_

He thought about it over, and over, and over.  
Thinking about those Three Words over and over and over again and again and again. "Committing Double Suicide." Though he didn't want to, but then he wanted to.

The doctor said that Kousei can visit her Room now. She was awake at last. Kousei immediately ran up the stairs towards her room, then walking inside, locking the door shut.

Kaori: Kousei...  
Kousei: ...  
Kaori: Kousei... I'm scared... I'm so Scared...  
Kousei: ...  
Kaori: Kousei... Why did you run out like that?  
Kousei: You we're about to get run over by a Trucker. If I hadn't sensed you, you would have died.  
Kaori: Kousei. Help me.  
Kousei: How?  
Kaori: ...  
Kousei: By committing Double Suicide?  
Kaori: Kousei, I'm running out of time, whether you like it or not. But we'll pick up our Duet, because it can't be finished yet! I must Struggle harder! I will find a Way!  
Kousei starts tearing up, he threw his face on Kaori's Medical Bed, with the Tears being absorbed into the Sheets.  
Kaori: Kousei, never forget... About, Me. Whatever happens.  
Kousei: No, Don't give up yet!  
Kaori: I'm getting weaker and weaker as time passes by.  
Kousei: No! Don't beat up yourself! It was my entire Fault! You're Dad Died, so many people I cared for Died! I had enough! I don't know what I'll do without you! Kaori...  
Kaori: Kousei. I love you.  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp ... ... ... ...

Kousei: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
NOOO! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! NO! NOOOOO!


	10. Chapter 10: OPERATION: Double Suicide!

**Chapter Ten: Operation: Double Suicide!**

Ever since Kaori Miyazono's Death came, Kousei could never talk at all. He wasn't happy anymore. He was done here. This is when he decided to Commit Suicide once and for all, and end all of his suffering here on this Earth, Once and for all. It hurted him to see that Kaori's Bedroom was now empty. He grabbed a Kitchen Knife out of the Kitchen during the Night. This was when, His life came to a Close. He cried and cried, with his shaky hands holding the Knife, he went for the Chest and thrusts the Knife into his Heart, and immediately passed away...

When Kousei got up this morning, he woke up in a Hospital bed. He asked himself "Did it work?" again, and again, and again.  
Then he got out of the Bed and felt completely fine. He could walk normally. He waled outside his room and went through he hallway, judging by the looks of it, it seems like as if he went to the Nurses Office in the School, a Rather unusual place too wake up in. He glanced around and was running amok in the Hallways, nobody was here at all. It was empty it seems. But something seemed a tad bit off.

Then he meets this Girl, in purple hair, and wore a School Uniform from another School. Kousei Naturally was confused, but he was also glad he wasn't alone anymore. But he wondered about Kaori alot. He walked towards the Girl, and stopped. The girl had a Gun, and Pointed the Gun right at his head. "What the Heck is happening!?" Kousei questioned...

TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT BOOK... NEXT BOOK WILL BE A **CROSSOVER STORY, CALLED, OUR TIME HAS COME : PART TWO.**


End file.
